Ce qu'il y a de plus précieux...
by Shel1
Summary: Slash. Peu avant son mariage, Draco reçoit une carte qui lui annonce qu'on va dérober ce qu'il y a de plus récieux au Manoir Malfoy.


Ce qu'il y a de plus précieux…  
  
Par   
  
Shel'  
  
Disclaimer : Harry et ses z'amis ne sont pas à moi…  
  
Note : Cette histoire se passe 4 ou 5 ans après Poudlard, les personnages ont donc entre 22 et 23 ans. Voldie s'est fait démolir depuis un moment, ses « fidèles »sont tous morts ou en tôle. La paix règne, tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil….  
  
Avertissement : L'histoire suivante est une sorte de cross over entre Cat's eye et HP, sauf que Cat's eye n'existe pas. M'enfin, vous allez vite comprendre ce que je veux dire. Ah vi ! C'est une histoire slash.  
  
  
  
Dans un manoir inconnu…  
  
Le jeune homme s'assit, la tasse de café à la main, encore dans un état brumeux. Il ouvrit la Gazette du sorcier et se plongea dans la vie trépidante de ses concitoyens. Il sourit des mésaventures de certains, s'amuse aux nouvelles de son dernier exploit…Jusqu'à ce qu'un article de société lui attire l'œil. Après lecture attentive, son visage se ferme. Disparue la bonne humeur du matin. La tasse de café s'écrase au sol, totalement inaperçue par le jeune homme.  
  
Il se replonge dans ses souvenirs, les années d'école, les années d'amour. Lentement, son regard reprend son éclat et il sourit, malicieusement, à son idée.  
  
Il se lève et fait ses préparatifs : Green Eye se met en chasse.  
  
Et sur la table reste un journal ouvert, qui annonce au monde le Mariage de Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Peu après, au Manoir Malfoy.  
  
Draco soupira en entendant la voix de sa « douce » fiancée de si bon matin. Celle-ci n'avait en effet rien à envier aux elfes de maison et sa voix criarde lui valait la jalousie de tous les petits serviteurs.  
  
La « belle dame » entra dans la salle à manger, saluant son futur mari d'une étreinte de catcheur, et s'éloigna aussi vite avec le maître de cérémonie pour préparer son mariage.  
  
Sa pauvre victime…heureux mari la suit d'un regard noir, remerciant encore du fond du cœur son cher père qui l'a promit à la naissance à cette truie sans cervelle ni éducation. 'Vive les mariages arrangés !!', pense-t-il, sarcastique.  
  
Un cri de terreur ? interrompit sa réflexion matinale. Quelques instants plus tard, sa promise déboula dans la pièce, tel un bouledogue qui suit la facteur dans son bel uniforme, une feuille de papier à la main.  
  
« DRACOOO ! Regarde ça ! »  
  
Un regard soigneusement inexpressif répondit à son cri.  
  
« C'est une lettre de menaçe ! »  
  
L'intérêt de son futur s'éveilla. Serait-il possible qu'une âme charitable ait décidé de se débarrasser de la donzelle afin de purifier le monde ? Dans ce cas ci, le jeune blond se sentait tout disposé à l'aider, voir même à aider son sauveur à tenir le couteau droit. Il saisit la feuille de papier, rempli d'espoir. Espoir qui s'éteint bien vite en voyant son contenu, car il ne s'agit que d'une menace de vol. Il lève ses yeux gris vers l'hystérique devant lui, et soupirant intérieurement à l'idée de passer sa vie avec elle, lui demande pourquoi elle en fait tout un fromage. Après tout, les protections du Manoir Malfoy sont réputées infranchissables pour une bonne raison.  
  
« Mais, Drakie, tu ne comprends pas. C'est Green Eye !!! »  
  
Un regard vide lui répond. Soupirant, elle se décide à développer.  
  
« Le plus grand voleur de tous les temps. Il annonce toujours sa venue par une carte et il n'a jamais échoué ni été pincé ! Personne ne sait de qui il s'agit ! »  
  
Le chef de la famille Malfoy hausse les épaules, désintéressé.  
  
« Ce n'est pas comme si nous manquions d'argent. Quoi qu'il prenne, nous le remplacerons. »  
  
Et il laisse s'échapper la carte rouge et or.  
  
Cher Monsieur Malfoy, Green Eye à l'honneur de vous annoncer sa visite cette nuit pour dérober la chose la plus précieuse du Manoir Malfoy.  
  
Sa fiancée soupire et se décide à continuer les préparatifs de la cérémonie. Draco s'en va travailler, Green Eye totalement oublié.  
  
A la nuit tombée…  
  
Une ombre mystérieuse se glisse à l'intérieur du manoir, se jouant des protections dites inviolables et parcourt les couloirs à la recherche de sa proie. Après quelques temps, le voleur entre dans une chambre immense, froide et inaccueillante, observant les futurs mariés dans le grand lit. Un sourire joue sur son visage.  
  
Au matin…  
  
En s'éveillant, Draco Malfoy se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un de ces matins où l'on ferait bien de rester au lit. Autrement dit, une mauvaise journée en perspective. Sa raison : Il ne s'était pas réveillé dans son lit. Quoique après réflexion, ce fait ne lui parut plus si mal. Il avait évité de se réveiller encore un matin aux côtés de Miss Pansy Face de Cochon Parkinson. Finalement, il s'en sortait même gagnant… Curieux de connaître la raison de son déménagement imprévu, il sortit de la chambre inconnue. Après ce qui lui sembla des heures de déambulations, le jeune prisonnier ? vit un elfe de maison qui le dirigea sans un mot vers une porte aux proportions impressionnantes.  
  
Draco hésita quelques instants, puis réalisant que tout compte fait il avait peu de choix ouvrit la porte. Le blond mit peu de temps à scanner la pièce magnifique, s'attardant sur une silhouette au bout de la table.  
  
« Je suppose que vous êtes Green Eye », dit Draco, mi interrogatif, mi affirmatif. « Quoique je ne vois pas ce que je fais ici dans ce cas. Je pensais que vous étiez un voleur, pas un kidnappeur. »  
  
Son interlocuteur finit tranquillement son petit déjeuner, n'opposant que son silence aux questions de plus en plus agacées du blond. Finalement, relevant la tête, il plongea un regard émeraude familier dans les yeux gris du jeune Malfoy. Celui-ci s'assit, les jambes coupées.  
  
Un « Harry ? » s'échappa en un souffle de sa bouche.  
  
Harry fut en un instant à ses côtés, un sourire à la bouche et dans les yeux.  
  
« Je t'avais prévenu que je prendrais ce qui était le plus précieux au Manoir Malfoy. »  
  
Et sans lui laisser le temps de rétorquer, le jeune voleur lui saisit la bouche en un baiser exigeant. Après le choc initial, le prisonnier répondit avidement, se laissant emporter par les souvenirs de Poudlard, où il avait été si heureux, où il avait tant de fois fait ce geste. A bout de souffle, le baiser s'interrompit finalement.  
  
Harry se pencha vers Draco et lui murmura à l'oreille.  
  
« Tu es mien. Tu restera avec moi. Toujours. »  
  
Draco acquiesça, heureux comme il ne l'avait été depuis des années.  
  
« Toujours. »  
  
Fin 


End file.
